Through silicon via (TSV) or similar technologies require a continuous metal-containing layer to be deposited within a high aspect ratio feature on a substrate. For example, a metal-containing layer to be deposited may be a seed layer which may be used as a template for filling the feature by electroplating or a similar plating technique. A barrier layer to prevent diffusion of dissimilar materials between the feature and the substrate may be deposited preceding the seed layer. Typically, conventional methods require the deposition of a thick seed layer to achieve a sufficient current path for electroplating during the filling of the feature. Unfortunately, the deposition of a thick seed layer is a time consuming and expensive process.
Accordingly, the inventor has provided improved methods for depositing materials in high aspect ratio features.